1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to an information storage medium, and more particularly, to a recording and/or reproducing method, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus allowing recording management information to be easily retrieved from an information storage medium, and an information storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Blue-ray disc recordable (BD-R) disc has a recording function which can replace a defect on the disc with a normal recording area. This function is referred to as a defect management function. Also, a user data area of the disc can be divided into a plurality of sequential recording ranges (SRRs). In each SRR, incremental recording can be performed and this incremental recording mode is referred to as a sequential recording mode (SRM). Further, a write command of a host in relation to an area in which data has been already recorded can instead be redirected to an area in which no data has been recorded. This function is referred to as a logical overwrite (LOW). These information items required for overall usage and management of the disc are stored in a place which is referred to as a temporary disc management area (TDMA). The TDMA is assigned and used in a lead-in area on the disc. Additionally, a part of a spare area in a user data area can be allocated and used as a TDMA. Accordingly, a plurality of TDMA areas can be allocated on a disc.
TDMA information is divided into a temporary disc definition structure (TDDS), a temporary defect list (TDFL), and sequential recording range information (SRRI). Since a plurality of TDMA areas can be allocated, an access information area (ATDMA) is additionally required in order to easily and quickly find location information on a location in which a final TDMA is recorded.
The TDDS includes information on the size and location of an allocated spare area, and location information on locations in which the SRRI and TDFL are recorded. The TDFL includes replacement information by LOW, information on a defect which is found while the disc is used, and replacement information in relation to the defect. The SRRI includes SRR information in relation to sequential recording.
In the case of an information storage medium for recording, while the information storage medium is used for recording data, if a user only desires to use the information storage medium for reproduction without further recording data on the medium, then, the information storage medium is finalized. When the information storage medium is finalized, final recording management information is copied from recording management information which was temporarily recorded, and is recorded into a predetermined area. In this case, unless management of the final recording management information is performed well, it may become difficult to easily find the final recording management information in the finalized information storage medium.